Moshi Monsters: Moshling Racing
Moshi Monsters: Moshling Racing is a 3D based game for the Wii, Wii U, PS Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox Portable, & DS. The game was rated E (for everyone). About Ready, Set Go! The Moshlings are back with an all new game that has to deal with racing! Join Snookums, Angel, Gingersnap and all the moshlings. Playable Characters *Angel - Rainbow Rider *Big Bad Bill - Big Bad Racer *Blurp - Exploed Racer *Burnie - Skuller *Cali - Mermaid Car *Chop-Chop - Banana Buggy *Cleo - Pyrimad Racer *Coolio - The Coolest Car In The World *Cutie Pie - Herself *DJ Quack - Disco Car *Dipsy - Cloud 9 *Doris - Dino Dacer *Ecto - Hypnocar *Fumble - Annoying Star *Fifi - French Bosco *Flumpy - MMMMMMMMMMMM *General Fuzuki - Sewer Pipes *Gigi - Whislter *Gingersnap - Hat Car *Gurgle - Gilder *Hansel - Candy Car *Honey - Bunny Buggy *Humphrey - Snoozer *Jeepers - Baby Stroller *Kissy - Cupcake Car *Liberty - The Statue Of Racer *Lady Meowford - Kissy Kiss *Mini Ben - Big Ben *McNutly - T.U.F.F. Moblie *Mr. Snoodle - Snoodle Car *Oddie - Tire *Pooky - Egg Kart *Peppy - His Bike *Purdy - Spitball *Prof. Purplex - Book Cart *Priscilla - Princess Car *Rocky - Easter Island Tank *Scamp - Frog Dog *Shelby - Turtle King *ShiShi - Kung Fu Speeder *Snookums - Teehee *Sooki-Yaki - Black Widow *Squidge - Evil Car *Stanley - Tour Bus *Tiki - Squeeze Box *Tingaling - Special Kart (Use Code TINGALING) *Waldo - Nerd Kart *White Fang - Bone Frame Unlockable Characters *Blingo - RADIO RACER *Cherry Bomb - Lamp Oil, Rope, Bombs *Dustbin Beaver - JUSTIN BEIBER HATER *Gabby - Telerpowned *Holga - Snapshot *Nipper - Robo Racer *Penny - Money, Money, Money *Plinky - Annoying Squeezebox *Wallop - Drum *Lady GooGoo - Party Limo *Wurley - Himself *Roxy - Office Jerk *Tomba - Supersnow Plooer' *Tiamo - Beat Pulsin' Heart *Shrewman - Tree Car (Use Code COLORBERRY) *Cluekoo - S.S Cluekoo *Bug and Ratty - Motorbike *Oompah - Trumpet *HipHop - Boombox (Use Code RADIOMOSHLING) *Bonkers - Rockbus (Use Code UNDERGROUND DISCO) *Zach Binspin - Bubble Car (Use Code BINSPIN) *Rooby - Jeep (In US, Unlockable. In AU, Use Code AUSSIE2012) *CocoLoco - Coconut Kart (Use Code MISSIONMOSHLING1) *Captain Squirk - Space Ship Car (Use Code ZOSHLING1) *Rofl - Toothpaste Car (Use Code MISSIONMOSHLING2) *First Officer Ooze - Can Car (Use Code ZOSHLING2) NonPlayable Characters *Blue Pony Moshling *Chocolate Ice Cream Moshling *Other Unseen Moshlings *Katsumas *Poppets *Furis *Zommers *Luvlis *Diavlos *Other Characters Bosses #Giant Shark #Unnamed Rock/Leaf Monster #Lucky The Lepperchaun #EVIL FAT KID OF FREAKEN DOOM #Ooga #Frau Now BrownKau #Glumps #Simon Growl #Giant T-Rex #Sweet Tooth #Queen Bee #Dr. Strangeglove (Final Boss) Locations #Gift Island #Dessert Desert #Tingaling's Golden City (When you unlock Tingaling) #Moshling Town #East Grumble #Rainbow Road #Wooly Wilderness #White Fang's Snowy Mountain #Music Land #Sandy Beach #Liberty's Ice Cream Island #White Fang Circuit #Jepper's Park #Toy Town #Tech Road #Ecto's Cave #Ooh La Lane #The Port #Shrewman's Berry Forest (When you unlock Shrewman) #Rainy Roadway #Candy Cane Cave #The Iceberg #Snookums' Valley #Taki Taki Islands #The Volcano (When you unlock Oidar) #The Mine #Tiki Tropic (When you unlock Bug & Ratty) #Metor Shower Roadway (When you unlock Tomba or Cluekoo) #Dr. Strangeglove's Final Fortress #Rainbow Road #Rooby's Wilderness #Cocoloca's Beach Resort #Purdy's Jewelbox #Dinosaur Park Weapons *Fishlips *Bombs *Magical Star *Sticky Glue *Music Box *Rainbow Powder *Bubble Box *Others Weapons for Characters *Rainbow Candybar (Angel) *Poison Bomb (Big Bad Bill) *CDs (Blingo) *Bubble Power (Blurp) *Rocks (Bonkers) *Fireballs (Burnie) *Eels (Cali) *Copies of Himself (Cherry Bomb) *Bananas (Chop-Chop) *Golden Paint (Cleo) *Bird Seed (Cluekoo) *Icing (Coolio) *Coconuts (CocoLoca) *Cupcakes (Cutie Pie) *Clouds (Dipsy) *Robot Quacks (DJ Quack) *Leafs (Doris) *Trash (Dustbin Beaver) *Green Shadowbeams (Ecto) *Hearts (Fifi) *Nimbus (Flumpy) *Capture Net (Fumble) *Her Lazer App (Gabby) *His Sword (General Fuzuki) *Colorbeams (Gigi) *Thead and Needles (Gingersnap) *Bubbles (Gurgle) *Cookie Dough (Hansel) *Flashes of Light (Holga) *Flowers or Carrots (Honey) *Steam of Sleepyness (Humphrey) *Apples (I.G.G.Y) *Pumpkin Seed Paint (Jeepers) *Ghosts (Kissy) *Milk Bottle (Lady GooGoo) *Yarnball (Lady Meowford) *Ice Cream (Liberty) *Dog Food (McNutly) *His Sound from the Website (Mini Ben) *Mini Snoodles (Mr. Snoodle) *Bits and Screws (Nipper) *Sprinkles (Oddie) *Music Notes (Oidar) *Money Gun (Penny) *Popcicles (Peppy) *Jellybean Rain (Plinky) *Eggs (Pooky) *Golden Jewels (Priscilla) *Paper (Prof. Purplex) *Pink Ribbons and Glitter (Purdy) *Boxing Glove (Rooby) *Stones or Toy Bunnies (Rocky) *Bunch of Rox (Roxy) *Frogs (Scamp) *His Fishing Rod (Shelby) *Bamboo or Tissueboxes (ShiShi) *Berry Gun (Shrewman) *Water Balloons (Snookums) *Her Tail (Sooki-Yaki) *Bats (Squidge) *Water Gun (Stanley) *Winged Hearts (Tiamo) *Golden Coins (Tingaling) *Shiny Stuff (Tiki) *Snow or Icecubes (Tomba) *Penguins (Tooter) *Trapbooks (Waldo) *His Drumsticks (Wallop) *Musky Huskies (White Fang) *Kite with Thunderbolts (Wurley) *Skunk's Stinky Smell (Zach Binspin) Category:Games Category:Racing games